


I Love You

by Carolina_Writes



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute and shit, Fluff, Game Theory, Gen, Matpat - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorks share the love</p><p>aka you and MatPat from Game Theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> E/C - eye color  
> S/C - skin color

You looked at your side, Matt was stating straight at the tv. He looked so entertained and you couldn't help but stare at him. How did you end up with a smart man? And handsome, and a complete dork. You literally hit man jackpot. Okay so you did think Chris Pratt was great but Matt was your loved one.

His brown hair was a mess because he had been up editing his new Game Theory video, which you completely supported because it was his job, and his tongue was running on his lower lip. You smiled, wondering how you happened to get lucky with this man. Your hand reached out and you started playing with his hair.

He hummed, grabbing your hand and kissing your palm. You giggled, touching his face lightly, tracing his cheeks and going to his nose, slightly parting his lips.

"Babe, what in the world are you doing?" He murmured against your fingers. You sighed in contemplation.

"Wondering how I got so lucky." You chirped happily, scooching closer to him. Your sweatpants stuck to your legs, your shirt shifting slightly to see your stomach. Matt's eyes slowly trailed away from the tv to you, glancing at your eyes. You smiled, your grin reaching your eyes, making them shine.

Matt stared at you in awe, his hands slowly tracing your arms and up. You laughed at his look on his face.

"You're a squish." You said, poking his cheek.

"Squish?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to be _hip with the kids_." You shrugged and he rolled his eyes playfully, slightly pushing you.

"We're over for you making me hear that joke with my own two ears." He said sarcastically. You pouted, bringing yourself to sit on his lap.

"You're right, you don't deserve my jokes." You said, snorting at the joke you had just said. He sighed happily, his hands subconsciously settling on your hips.

"Yeah, I don't know where I would be without you."

"A lonely loser who analyzes games for a living." You said bluntly, laying your head on his chest and snuggling with him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around your frame. His fingers made patterns on your back, and he was humming a song (probably a theme song now that you think about it) that you didn't recognize.

Your eyes fluttered shut, your nose nuzzling in his neck. You felt yourself slowly rocking back and forth, Matt was griping on to you like a lifeline. He kissed your head repeatedly, his hands trailing on your sweatpants band.

"I love you." He whispered in your ear, you pulled away, your fingers thwacking his forehead. He yelped, his hands flying to his forehead.

"I love you, too, dummy," You said laughing, kissing his forehead, "always." He stared at you, his brown orbs captured in your own (E/C) orbs. His smile turned even bigger as you felt his fingers slowly brush your stomach. You looked over at him, giving him a curious look until you squealed unexpectedly and he was attacking your sides,

You never guessed to be on the floor, giggling your head off with this beautiful man on top of you (in the least sexual way, more fluffy actually), if you would've told your ten year old self that this was how your life was gonna be you wouldn't believe it.

" _MATT!_ " You screamed, gripping his wrists and basically shoving him off of you. You caught your breath before laying completely sprawled on him. He was still laughing and you couldn't help but love his little dolphin laugh. You panted, your forehead against his chest. As you caught your breath, Matt stared down at you, giving you an innocent smile.

"Babe-"

" _Don't_ babe me," you growled and sat up, your nose touching his nose, "you're evil."

Matt started giggling and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled, kissing back and leaning forward on him. His hands touched your face and he roughly bit your lip. You stopped him before you got a little too intense and sighed happily. His fingers trailed traces of shaped on your back.

"Do you ever want kids Y/N?" He asked quietly. You had to strain to hear him but you caught his words. After a  couple of minutes of silence he thought you hadn't heard him but you interrupted his thoughts.

".....I don't know," You finally answered, looking at Matt in the eyes, "why?"

Matt shrugged, his cheeks slowly turning pink. He huffed.

"What, I can't ask you a question?"

You raised an eyebrow before kissing his forehead. You slowly but surely got up and he extended his arms to you. You gripped his arms and tugged on his arms but he was kinda heavy so he basically pulled you back down. You fell to the floor with an "oof" and then burst out laughing.

"Hey...Mat?"

"Yes?"

"Giordano's?"

"You know me very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy, long time no seeeee, I meant to post this earlier but it's only 800+ words and it's to short for me idk
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind, I'm also starting preferences for certain YouTubers, not all of them, that'd be too long
> 
> Hope you guys have a great day/night/whatever :D
> 
> Also: Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:


End file.
